1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic transducers particularly applicable to magnetic disk drive systems. More particularly, the invention relates to thin film inductive read/write heads for ultra high density recording using a flux closed write pole structure to minimize the remanence field of the pole.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thin film magnetic read/write heads are used for reading and writing magnetically coded data stored on a magnetic storage medium such as a magnetic disk or a magnetic tape. There is a continuing strongly-felt need for increasing the data storage density in such media. Most efforts to increase magnetic storage density involve techniques for increasing the areal bit density in the magnetic medium.
In rotating magnetic disk drives, the areal density is the product of the number of flux reversals per millimeter along a data track and the number of tracks available per millimeter of disk radius. Thus, high areal data storage density requires recording heads with high linear resolution and narrow track width.
A thin film inductive write head includes one or more coil layers imbedded in an insulation stack, the insulation stack being sandwiched between first and second pole piece layers. A write gap is formed in a pole tip region by provision of a gap layer between the pole pieces. The pole pieces are magnetically coupled in a back region. Between the pole tip region and the back gap region is a yoke region where the pole piece layers separate from one another to accommodate the insulation stack. The insulation stack typically includes a first insulation layer (I1) on the first pole piece layer, one or more coil layers on the first insulation layer, an additional insulation layer (I2) over the coil layer.
A combined head, such as a merged magnetoresistive (MR) head, includes the aforementioned write head as a write head portion combined with an MR read head portion. The MR read head portion includes an MR sensor which is sandwiched between first and second gap layers which are in turn sandwiched between first and second shield layers. In a merged MR head, a single layer serves a double function as a second shield layer for the read head and as a first pole piece for the write head. The combined head is carried on a slider which, in turn, is mounted on a suspension in a magnetic disk drive. The suspension is mounted on an actuator which moves the combined head over selected tracks on a rotating disk for reading and writing signals thereon. As the disk rotates a cushion of air is developed to provide an air bearing between the disk and the slider which counterbalances a loading force exerted by the suspension. A surface of the slider facing the disk is called an air bearing surface (ABS) and is typically spaced from the disk on the order of 0.02 μm when the disk is rotating.
Future high data rate, high efficiency, inductive thin film write heads will need to write data tracks having track widths of sub-micron dimensions. For very narrow track width, write poles begin to exhibit a large remanence field when the write current is off which can result in erasure of written bits. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a write pole structure having very low or zero remanence to meet the requirements of future high density magnetic recording heads.